


A Thousand Years

by AuroraBites



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBites/pseuds/AuroraBites
Summary: A moment between our favorite siblings. (Song fic)





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my bullshit of posting in the wee hours of the morning. Its 1am. Love that for me. Anyways, sorry for any and all grammar/spelling errors. Just wanted to post a little cutesy moment between my favs. I would die for them. Sorry not sorry. Enjoy.

[Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer...]

Jaime stood in the doorway, soaking in every detail of the woman sitting on the bed in front of him. He had seen many beautiful women in his lifetime but none compared to Cersei. She was goddess walking among men. A beauty beyond words, so elegant and fierce and powerful. How could he not love such a gift of a woman? He fought for her, he lived for her, he loved for her. He considered himself the luckiest man for being the one she chose to love. When Jaime told Cersei that they were the only ones that mattered, he truly meant it. She was all that mattered to him. She was the one.   
Looking at Cersei, Jaime thought about how much he missed her hair. Her golden curls that dangled down her body. Her soft lions mane, her mermaid like waves. He missed tangling his hand in her hair as they kissed, holding it tightly as they fucked, running her fingers through it when he held her. He could tell she missed her long hair as well. Jaime would notice that she would touch the ends her short hair, insecurely wanting there to be more. She was proud of her golden lions mane. She was also too proud to admit that her new short hair bothered her. Though Jaime missed his lovers hair, he still found her to be the most beautiful woman there was. Her short hair didn't weaken her at all.  
Cersei felt a gaze upon her and turned to meet Jaimes eyes. "Jaime...you're here..." She said softly.   
"My Queen..."  
Cersei didn't respond to the new tiled. Jaime wasn't certain if Cesei actually wanted the throne. She had always wanted power, she loved power, she craved power. However there was nothing she loved more then her children, and the throne had cost her all three of them. Jaime could see that she was battling mixed feelings about being crowned Queen. He could see heartache hidden in her eyes. He slowly sat next to her, trying the read what kind of mood she was in.   
"I'm glad you're here." Cersei said, her voice was cold but were words were warm. She placed her hand on his knee and Jaime couldn't help but smile.

[I have died every day waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more...] 

"My sweet sister..." Jaime placed a kiss against her head, gently pulling her close to him as he did. The gestured caused her to reached up and cup his face in her hands, crashing her lips against his passionately. Cersei tasted like wine and desire. One touch and he was hooked, he needed more. Jaime started stripping her from her black dress, laying her on the bed. They fought each other for power, who would take charge. He wondered why he even bothered, Cersei always won. Aside from the few times she would let him take control, it was always her. Though he didn't mind. He loved pleasing her in any and all ways.  
Cersei positioned herself on the bed for him and Jaime got behind her, one of their favorite positions. He slowly entered her, causing her to sofly moan in pleasure, encouraging even more. Jaime loved being inside Cersei, and she loved having him inside her. It felt good, it felt right. They felt connected, like they were one with each other, like they were all that matter. And they were all that matter. 

[Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what is standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this. One step closer...]

Jaime pounded into her, finding the perfect rythem between rough and loving. Cersei's favorite. She liked it rough, but she also liked to feel special. Though she never admitted it out loud, she liked to be romanced and loved. Since no man had ever treated her right, Jaime was happy to show her those warmer, softer actions. Cersei leaned up so her back was pressed against Jaimes chest, needing to be closer to him, needing to feel more of him. He snaked his arm around her waist to hold her close, using his other hand to turn her face to his, capturing her lips for a passionate kiss. Everything about her felt incredible, so intoxicating. More addicting then any wine could be. Cersei was love. Pure love. He didn't care what anyone said about her, about them. He knew the truth. He knew how he felt. He knew Cersei was love.  
Cersei's moans grew louder and her breaths grew heavier. She was close. "Come for me my love" Jaime whispered, placing kisses upon her neck, running his hands over her breasts. Cersei couldn't help but unravel as he ravished over her body. He felt too good. And with that she followed his command, both finishing together, riding their ecstasy together. It was always together, they wouldn't have it any other way. Jaime held her close as they came down from their high, Cersei panted as she leaned against him, kissing him once more. The two laid down next to each other and Jaime looked at her and smiled. "Fuck them, fuck everyone. We're the only ones that matter, the only two in the world that matter." Cersei smiled at his words. "I love you too brother."

[I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more..]


End file.
